The Man Who Made Stars
by musicmillennia
Summary: Greek Mythology AU. Atlas made the Olympians take on his burden and took over the Skies as King. But he grew restless without a worthy opponent to keep him occupied. On top of that, Artemis took the stars as a final curse. Maybe he'll find someone who can give him both. (Kingcrabshipping)


**I'm on Tumblr by the way, if anyone wants to come on over and chat. My username is ifwegettherebysunset. I'm fairly new to the fandom, despite its being over eight years old—better late than never, right?—so I'd love to talk to some fellow fans!**

 **So this was inspired by both Greek mythology and a beautiful fan work. I can't post the link, but I'll briefly describe it to you: Jack and Yusei dancing, and Jack's coattails swirling with the night sky.**

 **Fun fact: I almost did a Hades/Persephone thing, but I think I'll save that for another ship at a later date :D**

 **This also has a hint of fairy tale-esque style, so it's got a schmoop kind of ending. Hope that's alright.**

(~*~)(~*~)(~*~)(~*~)(~*~)(~*~)(~*~)(~*~)(~*~)

When you're the unchallenged King of the world, of course you have everything you could ever want: subjects who kneel at your feet, clouds to rest on, powers beyond imagining, and, of course, a great throne of gold to sit on. You have sole authority; "because I said so" is a viable excuse.

Yet, when Atlas threw the Olympians under the weight of his burden and took his rightful place, the novelty only lasted so long.

Certainly he still felt the King's pride. He wore his authority with a monarch's arrogance, but knew how to rule well. No, it wasn't the power that bothered him, it was…well. A King can get lonely.

It had taken a few thousand years for him to admit it, but once Atlas adopted the modern name of Jack, he also adopted a new outlook. Loneliness can drive even the most stubborn creature into a different perspective, and Jack finally found the right one.

He'd grown tired of the starless nights—Artemis' last curse before her labor began—and empty days. His faithful servant Mikage hinted at a consort with a strange gleam in her eye, but he refused outright. He craved a challenge, one worth his time. Crow, who picked up the duties that Hermes left behind, provided a decent distraction now and again; the two had become fast friends once Crow's spirit was extracted from the wings of Hermes' shoes. Martha, who took Hestia's hearth, was like a mother to him and to all children.

But they weren't enough to satisfy him, and therein laid the problem.

Soon enough, Mikage's suggestion of a consort wormed its way into his head. It was absurd, and yet…damn it.

One day, seemingly out of the blue, Jack leapt from his throne and cried, "Fine! If someone will beat me in the ultimate game, I will take their hand!"

After all, he reasoned, if someone could beat him, why not keep them? They could provide constant entertainment, and Jack's thirst could finally be quenched.

The Neo Sky City relayed his decree to the rest of the world. Jack faced many challengers; to his surprise, even Mikage attempted it. But in the end, they were all useless. Not a month after his proposal, Jack was regretting ever giving into the suggestion in the first place.

Enraged, Jack mounted his Wheel of Fortune and called his Red Dragon Archfiend to his side. Everyone hastily made way for him; whenever the King was like this, they knew better than to attempt to deter him from his ride.

Crow, although his frequent companion, stayed behind also. But he whispered to one of his birds, Calima the Haze, to follow Jack and his dragon, just to make sure his friend stayed out of trouble. Calima, who knew how to keep out of sight, swiftly disappeared after the King.

Jack rode through the sky, Red Dragon Archfiend gliding above him. The dragon snarled low in their chest; ever since Atlas drew them from the fires of Vesuvius, they felt their master's emotions as their own, and so seethed in frustration with Jack over the futility of the challenge they left behind. For countless hours, that was all either of them could think about.

At midnight, however, Jack let his thoughts wander for a while. His mind inevitably turned to the pitiful lack of stars. Even with the moon still shining, without the stars her light was dim at best. No one could tell stories as they used to, their inspiration having faded away with the constellations. Atlas took his revenge, but the glaring price was sometimes a difficult burden on its own.

It's not like he hadn't tried to make stars himself. Unfortunately, whenever he did, something went wrong: he made the correct shapes, put them in perfect alignment with the vacated positions, but there was something fundamentally _off_ about his stars. They didn't twinkle as they should, didn't create a spark in someone's eye. While his people appreciated his effort, they were still disappointed in the lack of a result, which only served to anger Jack further.

He was _King_. Why couldn't he make one damn star?

Jack and Red Dragon Archfiend must have rode around the world dozens of times, but it was still their hidden follower who saw the youth first.

Calima was so amazed, she couldn't help but give a startled cry. Jack and his dragon immediately halted at the sound.

Jack scowled at her. "So, I'm to be babysat like a child?" Calima called again. "What is it, you impetuous bird? Can't you see we're—"

 _Oh_.

Far below, on an island that barely looked bigger than a satellite from Jack's altitude, were _stars_.

In an instant, the Wheel of Fortune turned to this island and sped towards it. Red Dragon Archfiend dove after it, intending to follow—"No," Jack ordered, "stay there. I'll deal with this on my own."

Disgruntled, Red Dragon Archfiend and Calima stayed behind as the King went to the stars.

For indeed they were stars; when Jack's Wheel of Fortune touched the ground, he was amazed at how many there were. This island was nothing but a giant junkyard, yet the shining lights glittered from every piece of scrap metal. For an absurd moment, Jack thought that this was where Artemis dumped them all, but it passed quickly when he got a good look at them: these stars were different at their core—they shone brighter, earnestly and pure. Just looking at them filled Jack with inspiration he thought he had lost long ago.

"Who are you?"

The voice, quiet and guarded, ripped Jack's attention from the beautiful stars. He saw the youth Calima had spotted: a homeless man with worn clothes, sitting at a homemade worktable, surrounded by rusty tools. Illuminated by the stars, however, he took on an enchanting glow, as if he were made of stardust itself. He bore the mark of one who had been imprisoned, but he didn't look threatening to Jack. Quite the contrary; the craving Jack had been plagued with pulsed like a ravenous beast.

"I am Jack Atlas," he loudly proclaimed, "your King!"

The youth showed no discernable reaction outside of a flash of surprise. "King?"

"Where did these stars come from?" Jack demanded.

His jaw nearly dropped when the youth, stone-faced, answered, "I made them."

Jack spluttered, "But you aren't of the Sky! How could you make a star?"

"I saw them go out, so I decided to put them back." As if the answer were that simple. "There's plenty of material here; once I found the key, it was easy enough. It'll take more time than what I have, but my friend Rally can learn and continue my work."

At first, all Jack could focus on was—"You made the stars out of scrap metal?!"

The youth nodded. "No material is useless. Even in the worst condition, sometimes earthly metals can accomplish feats of the City."

Jack glared at the veiled jab. "You dare speak to your King that way?!"

The youth showed a hint of a smile. However, it was quickly covered with earnest resolve. "Once these stars are completed, you must promise to put them in the sky."

Jack almost retorted that he didn't take orders from a mere mechanic. For once, he looked around and stopped himself. This human, this powerless human, did what he, a King, couldn't. He even surpassed Artemis' upkeep.

So instead, he smoothed his tone and asked with genuine curiosity, "Why are you doing this?"

The youth looked up at the black, empty sky. "I want to do this for everyone," he said, "so that they can have their stories back. Not just their stories—their inspiration and their dreams. People rely on the stars, perhaps more than they know. Perhaps more than even you know." Jack inwardly bristled. "Even though it will take the rest of my life, I will save those dreams." he turned back to Jack. The determination in his blue eyes stirred something in the King's chest. "That is why, King."

For the first time in thousands of years, Jack was in awe. This reflected in the hushed way he asked, "What's your name?"

"Fudo Yusei," the youth answered.

"And how do you make your stars, Yusei? I want to see."

Yusei, for whatever reason, seemed surprised by this request. After a moment, he nodded and gestured to his worktable. "As you wish."

Jack followed him to his tools. Yusei sat back down and took up a cluster of metal pieces from a container beside his table. Next, he gathered four bent nails from a small box. Once these nails were bent back into shape by his hammer, he lined up the metal pieces into a bastardized version of a star shape.

This couldn't possibly be how he did it, Jack thought. Nothing so beautiful could be wrought from such garbage.

But Yusei wasn't done. It was true, the process did take a little more than simply combining metal. Before he started hammering, he amazed the King once more by cupping his creation in his hands and closing his eyes.

A piece of himself turned the metal into a glowing bright blue mass. After this was done, Yusei placed the pieces into position and hammered them together. As he did so, the metal brightened and brightened, until—

Yusei held out the new star to Jack.

"You put your very soul into each star," Jack murmured. "How?"

"I've already answered that question, King."

What? No he—Jack's eyes widened. "You think of the dreams you want to save."

Yusei nodded.

How could someone have so much love in their heart that they encompass the sky?

Jack knew right then and there what he wanted. There was no way he was letting Yusei's mortality waste such a light.

"Do you know of my decree?" he asked.

Yusei blinked at the abrupt change of subject, but otherwise didn't object. Gently putting his new star among a pile of others, he said, "My friends told me about it. If someone beats you at your game, you will marry them."

Jack grinned. Jabbing his finger at Yusei's face, he shouted with an echo that resonated around the world: "Then, Fudo Yusei, I challenge you to a duel!"

The City plummeted into shocked silence. Yusei wasn't much better; shock finally ignited plain and open on his face.

" _What_?" he cried.

Unbeknownst to him, at the same moment, Crow was also yelling, " _What_?!"

Jack smirked. "The rules of the decree will be in effect. And if you're not putting your best effort into the battle, I will know! So tell me, where is your deck?" Reluctantly, Yusei withdrew his deck from his belt. The King laughed, "A duel of the stars! Do you accept?"

Yusei was about to refuse. After all, he had so much work to do; what could he accomplish as a King's consort? Then a thought occurred to him: he couldn't possibly win against an immortal who forced the Olympians to take his burden. He would have the opportunity to face King Jack Atlas in a duel. That sounded like the most fun he'd ever have in his life. And afterwards, he could return to making the stars, with Jack off to search for a real challenge.

Yet at the same time, Yusei believed in his cards. He believed he could challenge, and even beat, the King of Neo Sky City, believed he could achieve anything with the bond he shared with his deck. It never failed to answer his call, and he knew it wouldn't stop now. He berated himself for doubting.

While Yusei weighed his options, Jack quickly grew impatient. "Well?" he snapped, "Do you accept my challenge or not?"

The resulting roll of thunder gave Yusei a jolt. He never backed down from a challenge, it was true, and he didn't want to find out what would happen should he refuse one from the King. And so he nodded and said, "I accept."

Grin returning full force, Jack gestured to his Wheel of Fortune and asked, "Do you have a D-Wheel yourself?"

Yusei nodded. "I built one. This will be a Riding Duel, then?"

"Of course! If you're going to provide me with a decent challenge, I want to know who you are _here_!" at this, Jack beat his fist over his heart.

Yusei swallowed and went to retrieve his bike. He retrieved a sleek red model, solidly built and well-loved. Jack admired him all the more for his obvious care.

"Red Dragon Archfiend!" he called to the sky, "To your card!"

Yusei thrust his arm in front of his eyes are Red Dragon Archfiend dove into Jack's deck in a spiral of flame. So _that_ was the King's legendary dragon—he wondered what it would be like to face them in battle. The thought excited him, despite the circumstances under which he was about to duel.

With a grand gesture, a road of gold formed at the island's shore. To Yusei's amazement, it led up into the inky black sky; the King truly did have a penchant for dramatics.

"Come, Yusei!" Jack said, mounting his Wheel, "Let's begin!"

And so, Yusei followed him into the sky. The world opened under him like an unfurling fan as the duel began in a burst of color. Was this was Jack and his City saw every day? He couldn't even imagine—

"You can have the first turn," Jack said, "Show me what you can do!"

Yusei did. Jack had to say, he didn't fail to impress. This was the only time he hoped for his opponent to soar above him, and as Neo Sky City gathered on the sidelines, Yusei matched the King move for move. They dueled until the first hints of dawn teased at the horizon in grey streaks.

As red sunlight dipped into the sea, Jack summoned his real test. Red Dragon Archfiend corkscrewed into the sky with a mighty roar and turned to face Yusei with the blazing sun at their back.

"The King's dragon," Yusei murmured.

"Behold my soul, Yusei!" Jack exclaimed.

His soul…Yusei looked at his hand.

"Then I'll show you my soul, King!" he declared. Jack looked over his shoulder. "And you can judge for yourself if you truly want me at your side! Junk Synchron tunes Junk Warrior!"

Neo Sky City holds its breath as Yusei invokes his own soul. Someone with such ability as to oppose their King must surely have something mighty in their heart. With any luck, perhaps the creature would be enough to stand against—against…

" _Soar, Stardust Dragon_!"

Oh.

The dragon flew to life in a wave of starlight, feeding the bereft night sky for a shining moment of startling clarity. Red Dragon Archfiend themselves stared, struck dumb by their radiance. Every beat of their wings fed more starlight into the darkness around them, piercing them as easily as Yusei's handmade stars.

Stars.

Jack chuckled. "Stardust Dragon. How fitting, Yusei."

He wasn't surprised when Yusei won. Definitely angry at his loss, but ultimately, to his surprise, resigned to it.

Crow's mouth dropped. "It finally happened. Jack lost." Then the situation, the decree, settled in. " _Jack lost_! This Yusei guy is his consort!"

Yusei winced at the reminder. When they stopped above the ocean, he met Jack halfway.

"King—" he tried, but Jack waved a hand.

"You should call me Jack, Yusei."

Yusei shook his head, "While this was a good duel, my stars still need to be finished. I can't abandon them."

He jumped as Jack took his face in his hands.

"Don't you see, Yusei?" the King said, "Once we bind our existences together, you won't die. You can make as many stars as you want, and put them in the sky yourself. If you can, you could even try getting through to the moon—you'd make your own miracle if you got through to Aki after her guiding stars vanished." With a slight growl in his voice, he added, "Besides, you defeated the King. You deserve a place among us."

Yusei's eyes widened. He had never been told he deserved anything good in his life. Still, his gaze strayed to the side.

"My friends," he said, "Rally, Blitz, Nerve, Taka—"

Jack snapped, "Fine, they can join you if they choose."

Yusei blinked up at him. "They can?"

Jack's fingers tightened on his cheeks. "So long as you, my challenger, comes with me, I don't give a damn who shows up with you."

For a moment, Yusei was stunned. He waited for Jack to retract his promise, but nothing came. Bit by bit, he fully realized what was happening. When he did, his eyes shone with new hope.

A beatific smile lit his face. Gripping Jack's wrists, he said, "Then I'll follow you, Jack."

With this acceptance singing in his ears, Jack swept down and kissed his new betrothed. Although frozen at first, Yusei slowly leaned into him, as if once more waiting for him to pull away and laugh in his face.

Jack shifted his grip to wrap around Yusei's body. He waited until Yusei relaxed before cupping his cheek once more and opening his lips.

Yusei jolted as the King breathed immortality into his lungs. His malnourished body strengthened, filling with vitality; the dark circles and premature wrinkles disappeared from his skin; even his clothes repaired themselves, until he was standing in what felt like brand new boots and a fresh jacket. He felt as if he could lift an entire mountain.

That feeling soon crashed into dizzy nausea. "You'll get used to it," Jack assured him as he swayed dangerously on his feet. "For now, where are these friends of yours?"

And so, Yusei was given a throne next to Jack, though he rarely used it. He took over Hephaestus' old forge and spent days at a time making his stars. Martha eventually dosed him with some of her tough love, and his friends pulled him away when she was occupied with her other children.

Crow became his best friend. Jack often grumbled about how his birds obeyed and fawned over Yusei where they enjoyed pecking Jack's face more often than not. Everybody adored Yusei after a single conversation with him—his steadfast nature spoke for him far more than the few words he uttered.

As for the new couple themselves, they did fall in love, as these stories go. Of course their love was more of an unspoken promise, as was their way: a small gesture, a word of almost aggressive encouragement, and plenty of battles. But they knew each other's flaws better than their own, and didn't hesitate to enlighten the other on their mistakes. Jack became a better King, Yusei a better duelist.

Thus, the stars returned to the sky.


End file.
